


Ghost of the Skies

by ExistingTM



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistingTM/pseuds/ExistingTM
Summary: A Percy Jackson and Creepypasta crossover. BEN thinks his father was the only family he had left until he sees a name that triggers a memory. He recalls his father mentioning an aunt, and her son, Jason Grace. He learns that Jason attends a camp called Camp Jupiter, along with the mention of another camp named Camp Half-Blood. He decides to pay him a visit. What will he learn about his cousin, and more importantly... What will his cousin learn about him?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 36





	1. Sanity is Not an Option in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks. I started this story back in 2017. My writing has changed a lot since then, so older chapters are going to different and not as good compared to later ones. I had given up this story at one point and passed it on to Fandomtrash3376 on Quotev, but he had to leave so I decided to finish this myself. Currently, I am close to writing the last/second to last chapter(s). Hopefully, you'll enjoy what's been written so far. (Please pardon any PSAs)

I walk down the sidewalk towards the service tunnel where the entrance for the camp that my, what is he? I'll just go with cousin for now. Yes, my cousin. I am fairly certain that "Cousin" is what he would be. Where the entrance for a camp he attends, is located. I had thought that it was just me and my father as the last of our family all this time. Until I found the name "Jason Grace" registered as the name for an email address; then something clicked. My aunt. Aunt Beryl was mentioned once, and her son as well. My father was drunk(Again), and he talked about how she was a disgrace, and her son Jason too. That was all the incentive I needed to search for him.

I looked into his background, and found that he'd sent and received a scarce few emails from an unfound location. Naturally I figured that it might be concealed by some sort of magic, or otherworldly power. I have some experience with with that type of thing, and it matches up almost perfectly. Since I'm not exactly human anymore, and I specialize in technology(Specifically the paranormal aspects of it), I decided to do some deep digging. I came up with a few fake identities, and some suspicious behavior(Seriously Jason? Who orders that many things concerned with ancient Rome, over Amazon?).

The first thing I did was get in his computer; once inside, I figured out that he didn't use in that often; which is odd, mainly because his generation can't seem to take their eyes off of their screens(Not that I'm complaining. They make easy prey that way). Next, I looked through his files(And surprisingly found nothing dirty)and other things saved to his computer. I found a few pictures with his friends, and a pretty dark haired girl, that I assumed was his girlfriend. I found a file that seemed to be an I.D for a place called "Camp Jupiter", which was the most updated looking one; and an older one for a place called "Camp Half-Blood".

Then I looked through his emails. There wasn't really anything interesting, other than more mythology talk(Roleplayers... Honestly... -_-). After I finished looking through all of that stuff, I decided to see where his computer was actually located. First, I just looked into the room from the computer; there was no one in there, so I went through the screen. I climbed all the way out, and looked around. It appeared to be a bedroom; it was dark because the curtains were mostly closed, and there didn't seem to be that much color or decoration. I saw a shield of some sort leaning against the wall, and a few marbles on the floor. I walked over to get a closer look at the shield, and I noticed some symbols that appeared to be from some sort of older language.

I was about to get a closer look, when I heard what sounded like the front door, open. I froze for a moment, before attempting to sneak back to the computer; unfortunately, I forgot about those marbles, and I slipped on a few, landing with a semi loud thud. The marbles hit the wall with a loud clicking sound, and I heard what seemed to be a male voice. "Jason? Is that you?" They called out. I quickly jumped up from the floor, and dove back into the computer screen.

I watched a boy that appeared to be in his late teens, walk in cautiously. He was tall and powerful looking, but had a babyish look about him; it was an odd combination to say the least. He looked around for a minute, before deciding that it was safe to let his guard down. He picked up the shield, and turned back around to leave. He paused for a moment, and looked at the computer screen. "Why is this on?" He asked with a frown. "Jason, are you here, man? I came to get the shield you borrowed..." He said in a loud voice. He looked around nervously for a while; then, with one last glance around the room, his eyes lingering on the computer, he turned and walked out the door.

Eventually, I decided to just show up at the camp, like a normal teenager looking for his cousin. So here I am now, walking down the sidewalk to the camp entrance, which is in a service tunnel, in the middle of the city of San Francisco. Okay, so that's a little odd; but I'm sure they're not completely insane. It would be nice to have some sane family members for a change. I chose to not show up looking like some emo Link, with red and black eyes, crying blood... Yeah, that's probably not the way to go. Instead, I'm wearing a dark/medium green T-shirt, black skinny jeans, converse shoes, and a black beanie that my light blond hair sticks out underneath of; I also changed my eyes to their original light, sky blue color. I tuck my pointed ears inside my beanie, and take a deep breath. I think I look pretty normal, so here it goes.

I walk under the bridge, and come across two teens in what appears to be gladiator armor(Seriously Jason? What did you do, join a Roman cult?). They're guarding an entrance to, what I assume is the camp. "Um, hi..." I say to them, a little weirded out. "Wait, you can see us?" The boy asks with a surprised look on his face. The girl on the other side shoots him a look. "Yes, why wouldn't I be able to?" I raise an eyebrow when I respond. "Who are you, and what is your business here?" The girl states, as though the words were drilled into her head numerous times. "My name's Ben(It's less weird to other people to write it this way, instead of "BEN"), and I'm here to see my cousin, Jason." I reply.

"What's his last name?" The boy asks, looking suspicious. "Grace. Jason Grace." I tell him, with no expression. "I didn't know he had a cousin..." The girl mutters. "I didn't know either, until a few days ago." I say with deadpan expression. "Should we let him in?" The boy turns to the girl with an unsure look. "Hold on, I'll go ask." She opens the door and goes through; a few moments later, another girl takes her place. After a few more minutes, she comes back out, and nods. "Come with me." She orders me, opening the door wider.

I take a breath, and step inside. We walk down a tunnel(I am going to be kidnapped, and become like EJ...), and reach another set of doors. She opens them, and steps inside, she beckons me to follow. As soon as I go in, I feel as though I have stepped past a magical barrier of some sort. I look up for the first time in the new area, and I'm shocked by the sight.


	2. Meeting Lightning Butt

I see a giant, pink, fluffy hippo, trying to eat Jeff. Just kidding. I wish I could see that.... What I see is a huge river, and a lot of ancient Roman buildings. I'll let you decide which is weirder. "Okay, so... Why and how is all this down here?" I ask, still pretty shocked. "It's complicated. I'll let the Praetors explain." She replies. "Um, okay." I nod, taking in my surroundings. We arrive at a large building, and the girl pushes the doors open. Inside, at a large table, two teens are looking at a map. "Reyna, Frank, I brought the boy." She says, before turning around, and leaving. I notice two Greyhounds(I think that's what they are?). One is Gold, and the other is Silver. I don't know why, but they make me feel uneasy.

Reyna looks up at me, along with Frank. I recognize Frank as the boy in Jason's room. "Take a seat." Reyna says, showing no emotion. I clear my throat, and sit in an empty seat. "I'm Ben..." I say, with a glance at her dogs. One of the dogs looks at her, and makes a noise. She nods. "Please continue." Frank says politely. "I came here because I heard that my cousin, Jason goes here." I tell them. "Jason Grace?" Frank implores, looking surprised. "Yes, why does everyone seem so surprised?" I ask. "He never mentioned you before..." Frank mutters. "That's because we've never met." I explain. "So, how did you know to come here; and why haven't you met?" Reyna asks coldly. "It was just me and my father, and he didn't like aunt Beryl for some reason. So to sum it up, my father's the only family I've ever known." I tell her.

It might have been my imagination, but I think I saw her eyes soften a little, just for a second. "And how you knew to come here?" She leans forward. Hmm, she's pretty persistent. That could be a problem... "I looked into his online information, and found a mention of this place. I went deeper, and got the basic location; and then I simply looked for it around here." I tell her, deciding to go with the honest approach, but at the same time, not giving too much away.

"There shouldn't be any online information on the camp's location..." She mutters to herself. She still seems pretty suspicious of me. Her face returns it's impassiveness, and she seems to be thinking. Frank turns to her with a pondering look. He doesn't seem like the cold type; he seems more like the kind, strong, loyal type. "Should we get Jason, and see what he thinks?" He asks her. "It seems like the best option." She nods to him. He gets up, leaving me and Reyna alone.

"Uh, so... How's it going?" I say, attempting to break the awkward silence. "Fine." She states coldly. I try again. "What kind of stuff do you guys do here?" I ask. "I am not obligated to tell you that." Ouch. I decide to just sit quietly.... Frank returns a few minutes later, with another boy. He's blond, with blue eyes, and glasses. He looks a mixture of different emotions. Confusion, surprise, nervousness, worry, and other emotions that I couldn't pinpoint. "A-are you Ben?..." He asks me, giving me a weird look. "Actually, I'm the president of the united states." I tell him, keeping a straight face. He lets out a small chuckle, relaxing a bit."Frank said something about you claiming to be my cousin?" He asks me, sitting down. "Yes, that's what I said. I can explain more, if you want." I offer.

He looks at Reyna, and she gives a nod. "Okay... I'd like to know what's going on." He says with a determined look. I take deep breath, and decide how to best explain. "Okay, my father detached himself from the rest of our family after my mom died. I'd forgotten of all other family members until I saw your name online. I remembered him mentioning you and your mom, once. I dug into your background, and found out about this place. After looking around for a while, I figured out where it was located; and I came to find you." I tell him, then take a moment to catch my breath while he thinks it over."I never knew I had any more family... My mom never mentioned you. At least, not that I can remember." He says, seemingly to himself. "This is pretty much my last chance to connect with family. My father and I no longer talk to each other, for reasons I do not wish to explain." I shrug.

In the end, I'll be fine whether or not Jason chooses to get to know me. I never expected this chance. Any chance for family; so if he decides he hates me too, then it's not like I'll have lost anything. And if he decides he wants something to do with me after all.... I guess I might get a new chance? I'm not sure what the future has in store for me. I've been considering looking for a way to move on. I might have killed myself, if I weren't already dead. It looks like he's deciding what he wants. I better not get my hopes up. Wait, what am I thinking? I said I didn't care. I look at him, to see if he has an answer for me. He takes a deep breath. "Okay... here's what I'd like to do...".


	3. Elsa Makes a Joke

"I'd like to get to know you more, and have you know me more." He says, looking at me. I nod, showing not very much of a reaction on the outside; but on the inside, I'm a mixture of all sorts of emotions. I'm curious as to why he chose this, but that's not the only reason why I am. I'm curious about what will happen next. And if things work out, will I be able to stay here? These people are beyond normal; and I haven't seen a single adult, yet. What is this place? What's up with all the ancient Roman stuff? Is any of this connected to why I didn't stay dead? And what would Jason think of me if he found out the things I've done, who I am? It could be hard to act like a normal person.

"What is this camp anyway? It's obviously not a normal one." I question them. "What this isn't normal?" Reyna says with a smirk. Woah, did the ice queen just make a joke? Jason chuckles a little. Looks like she did. . . "Obviously not." I state, with an amused expression. "Well, you better get ready for a long story. . ." She sighs, with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "Long doesn't mean boring." I say to her, thinking of all the stories I know that are just that. She pauses, then nods. After a long explanation of the camp(For some reason, she doesn't mention the other.), and many stories, she finishes telling me about it. For a minute, I just sit there, processing it all. "Wow. . ." I say, still in somewhat of a trance. "So, what about you?" Jason implores.

I stop for a moment, with a thinking face. On the outside, I look as though I'm trying to remember something, but on the inside, I'm panicking a bit. I didn't think about what to tell him, or if there even was anything I could tell him. "Lets see. . . Not much to tell. I live in an apartment by myself. . . I work with computers, and do odd jobs." I say, deciding it's as close as the truth as I can get. "Wait, you don't live with your dad? How old are you?" He asks me, looking surprised. I don't remember my actual age, so I need to think of something quick. "Uh, sixteen. . ." I say. "So, same as me, huh?" He says. "That's still pretty young to be living by yourself." He frowns a little. I shrug and change the subject. "What do you do most of the time?" I ask. "School, quests, normal things." He says nonchalantly. "Yeah, normal quests in a normal roman camp. . ." I snicker. He laughs a little, and Reyna smiles.

He looks at Reyna. "Should we give him a tour?" He asks her. She hesitates, then nods her okay. They take me around the camp, and I get curious looks from a lot of people. Around an hour later, we get back to the entrance, and I get ready to leave. "Here's my email, if you want to talk. I might not respond very fast; we're not supposed to use electronic devices, because they attract monsters." He explains. "Yeah, try not to run into any monsters." I nod. Well, he's standing right in front of one. Oops. I smile, amused. He gives me a questioning look. "Something funny?" He looks at me. I shake my head and chuckle. "No, it's nothing." He gives me a suspicious look, but shrugs it off. "Okay, see you around." He says to me. I nod and smile, "Bye, Jason." before leaving. I walk out, and think about my visit. It was a bizarre experience, and I'm interested in the other camp. Why did they only mention this one?

Reyna's P.O.V  
There's something off with Ben. He knew too much about our camp, before we told him anything about it. Can you really just find the entrance online? Something doesn't add up. I'll try to contact Chiron, and see if he knows anything about this. For now though, we'll just keep a close eye on him. That wasn't the only thing that was weird. It was like, like. . . His existence wasn't right; like he shouldn't be here. I know it's messed up to think that way, but there's just something. . . wrong with him. I guess I'll just keep these thoughts to myself, for now.


	4. Ghost Finds His King

I've been in San Francisco Bay, for a few days, now. I'm in the library, and this kid keeps giving me weird looks. He's been subtly following me around the library for a while. He has that emo look going for him. It's strange. I walk behind a shelf, so he can't see me. Sure enough, he comes around, pretending to be looking at books. "What are you looking for?" I ask him. "Oh, um. A cook book." He seems startled that I'm talking to him. "But this is the historical fiction section." I point out. He looks at me like I'm some sort of fascinating discovery.

"Hey... I don't really know how to ask this, but..." He trails off. "Maybe you should try to just say it?" I give him a questioning look. "Ah, okay. Are you dead?" He asks rather bluntly. I blink at him. How did he know? "What makes you think I'm dead, exactly?" I say, with an amused smile. "You haven't answered my question." Well, he's certainly direct. "Heh, so what if I am?" I chuckle. "I'm just curious. Because, I heard that a couple days ago, a boy matching your description came to camp, claiming to be Jason's cousin." He gives me a suspicious look.

"Listen, I never claimed to be alive; and everything that I have told him about myself is the truth. Just not the whole truth. Please don't tell anyone. He's the only family I have left..." I explain. He sighs, and looks me in the eyes. "If you're dead, you're supposed to stay dead, and away from the world of the living. And I've already told my boyfriend my suspicions about you; he's been listening the entire time." He points behind me, at a blond haired boy. He walks over to us. I look at them. "Please. He's the only good thing I have in my life." I beg. They both look like they want to help me; but something's holding them back.

The emo boy sighs. "I'm Nico, this is Will. Why, and how are you here?" He says, looking somewhat resigned. "My name's Ben; usually it's spelled in all caps, but the normal spelling isn't wrong." I tell them. "And I'm here because I found out that I had living relatives. As to why I'm not off in some sort of land of the dead, I'm not completely sure. This is just how it's always been since I've died." I say. "What have you been doing this entire time, before finding Jason?" Will asks me. I look at the ground. "A lot of not so good things. Can we sit down?" I say quietly. They look at each other, before nodding, and gesturing for me to follow them.

We sit in some chairs by a window; and I get ready to open up a bit more. I tell them about the LoZ game cartridge, my death, and what I've been doing. "There are other people kind of like me. Some are dead too; and some aren't. The internet calls us 'Creepypasta', but we don't all live together in a house, or anything. And please, do NOT ship me with anyone." I say, with an eye-roll at the mention of shipping. Nico looks like he's in deep thought, and Will looks like he wants food.

Finally, Nico looks at me. "I think you should tell everyone the truth. If you don't, they will eventually find out, and I can't say how they'll react. I won't tell anyone, unless you want me to, though." He says, and looks at Will. "I agree with what he said. You can't keep that hidden from him, if you want to trust each other. We're all used to weird things anyway. We believe in second chances." Will smiles at me. These two, just meeting me, knowing what I've done, but still supporting me, makes me feel so happy inside.

"You're right, I need to come clean. Thank you." I grin at them. Will smiles back, and a ghost of a smile forms on Nico's lips (See what I did there? Ghost? *Laugh*). "Hey, what about these other people you were talking about?" Will asks me. "Let's just say that some are far worse than me, and a few aren't. Someone might try to find me, eventually; I'm not sure." I sigh. "And the ones looking for you? Are they friendly or not?" Nico leans toward me. "I don't know... It could be either." I frown.

"So, do you want to come clean right now?" Will asks me. "Yeah," I nod "before it's too late." I look up at them. "Will you guys... come with me?" I ask hesitantly. They both smile and nod. We get up, and leave the library. I guess I really do need to be completely honest if I want to have a family again. I have a feeling I can trust them. But the earlier conversation... Someone actually could be looking for me. What do I do then? I don't want these demigods, these people that are my hope for a happy life, to get hurt because of me. Guess I'm going soft... But, maybe that's okay.


	5. Confessions of a Killer

"What's up?" my cousin asks, arching an eyebrow. _No. I can't do this. It was a bad idea anyway._ I meet eyes with Will, and then Nico. They nod

at me to go on. Taking a deep breath, I speak, "There... there's something I have to tell you..." My lungs suddenly can't seem to hold enough air,

but I continue anyway. "I'm not... alive anymore." Jason sits up straighter, eyes widening. "What?"  
  
I avoid his eyes, and look down at the table where we first met. "I... am... dead." It comes out almost as quiet as whisper. I can feel him

staring. Like a spotlight shining on me at the beginning of a dreaded performance. The room is silent, and I take it as a cue to continue

speaking. "I've done such terrible things.... And loved every minute of it. I know it's wrong, but I can't stop myself. It's like oxygen and blood to

me now," I choke out. Cold black tears fall from my eyes.  
  
I look up, and see him trying to form words. He looks like he doesn't quite know what to say or do. Nico walks over to him, and places a

hand on his shoulder. This seems to be what he needed. He clears his throat and looks me in the eyes. "What... have you done?" he asks, looking

terrified, yet determined to know. I lean across the table slightly, and describe a few things in a whisper. A slow look of shock forms on his

features, and I sit back.  
  
"I- I can't really process this right now." He puts his hands over his face, and he leans back in his seat. "You should listen to what he has told

me." Nico speaks up. Jason turns to face him, seemingly about to protest, but stops when he sees a pleading look on Nico's face. "Give him a

chance. He just... It could be his last chance," the dark haired demigod requested thoughtfully.  
  
Jason nods, and motions for me to continue. For about half an hour, I explain to him what I told Nico. When I finish, he puts his face in his

hands, resting his elbows on the table. "I can, I think, give you a chance," he decides finally. "Thank you," I say gratefully. He nods, and frowns

suddenly. "I don't know about Reyna, though... Or other people for that matter." He sighs, and rubs circles over his closed eyes. "Well, you

should probably tell her sooner than later. That way, at least, she won't feel like you've been closing her out of the loop," Will suggests.  
  
"Maybe. That makes sense." Jason looks at me for approval. I nod in agreement. I might as well rip off the band-aid. There's no sense in

dragging this out. Nico leaves to go get her. The three of us who remain sit awkwardly in silence. Finally, after what seems like an eternity later,

he returns with Reyna. She sits down, crossing her legs, and raises a brow at me. I sit there, nervous once more. This time, though, I'm nervous

that she'll slice me up, rather than being nervous about not being accepted. "Well? If you've got something to say, say it," she persuades,

straight to the point.  
  
I lick my dry lips, and try to speak. "I-I uh, uh... I'm not alive, I'm dead, I'm a murderer, and please don't destroy me," I rush out, panicking. For

a moment, there's complete silence. Then she stands up. "Reyna..." Jason begins. "Not a word, Grace," she says so coldly, that he gulps and

freezes in his spot. Reyna stalks over to me, no one else daring to speak. I feel as though I'm looking at the destruction of the world, slowly

approaching. Except, well, she's probably going to be my destruction.  
  
She reaches where I sit, and I glance up, terrified. "I don't know who you are, or who you think we are... but all I know is that you're looking for

a second chance, and for whatever reason, Jason here," She gestures at my newly discovered cousin. "trusts you, so I'm willing to trust you too,"

she finishes. Everyone relaxes, relieved that she's not going to kill anyone. "By the way, since none of you will say who started the food fight in

the mess hall, you're all cleaning it up."


	6. A Hunter Sent

**_In a secret place, where people are conniving..._ **

~~"He's missing?"~~ A hidden figure stands in

shadows, receiving a report from another being.

"...Yes."

~~"I see."~~

"What do we do?"

~~"Find him. Bring him to me."~~

"...Of course."

The hooded figure who gave the report turns to

leave. The one shrouded in shadows speaks once

more, stopping the retreating person.

~~"Be cautious. I sense he has made formidable~~

~~alliances."~~

The hooded man pauses before nodding in

acknowledgment and exiting through a doorway.

_**And so the conflict truly begins...** _


	7. A Brewing Storm

"Okay. I have to choose one of you idiots to come with me to find Ben."

"Haha, ha! I'll leave this to you!" a tall figure cackles.

"..."

"Meh, I'll go. I can pick up someone to eat on the way."

The man who beckoned nods.

"Okay, let's go, Jack."

The two hooded figures leave.

" . . . Think they'll find him?"

A shrug.

~

Ben pauses from mopping the mess hall floor. _What was that?_ It's nothing more than a dreadful feeling, but it rings true and dangerous. _I have a feeling that a storm's brewing . . ._

  
_And it's going to be bad when it hits._


	8. PSA

Hey, it's the author! I've been thinking about the story's progression, and I think it's time to share my thoughts.

I'm not sure I entirely like how I've written it and the direction it's going. I think the last couple of chapters set up many different and good

paths, but due to events in _The Trials of Apollo Book Three: The Burning Maze_ and after rereading _The Heroes of Olympus_ , I don't think I

personally can continue writing it. I have had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it, but from here on out I'm finished with

it. If you would like to keep writing the story or someone you know would like to continue writing this story message me, or have them

message me. If multiple people want to author it I will set up a group and we can discuss it there. Thanks for reading, guys.


	9. How to Find a Killer

Hello! I’m Melody. I guess I would be counted as another author on this story. It will be some slow updates though..hope nobody would be too mad at that! Yes, Hoodie and Masky WILL be in this story. Problem? Sorry. This writing style will be a mixture of Comedy, descriptive horror and how I Headcanon the characters.

===================================

JACKS POV

I begun to sprint out of the forest, “Im not going to be wasting any time on this” I muttered when Hoodie protested. We got to the sidewalk and glanced to the left and right, looking to see if anyone was there. When nobody was there, I looked at Hoodie and nodded. He pulled out a matchstick, a flask of gasoline and a small bottle of Porestar Dust. He poured a little gasoline in front of him, behind me. Sprinkled a pinch of the dust and lit a match. “Turn around Jack, I’m done” I turned around and stood up in sync with Hoodie. Hoodie tossed the match down into the pile of now herb water. We grabbed each other’s sleeves and thought of San Francisco. We both tumbled down pretty close to the service tunnel Slender told us about. I looked at myself. I looked like a normal teenager with his friend. My brown hair was at least decently combed, I had on a black beanie, black P!ATD shirt, blue jeans, black converse and my eyes were grey, my skin wasn’t grey, it was just pale. Hoodie was wearing his hair decently combed, brown eyes, a yellow collared shirt, black jeans, black converse and one of those ‘bro’ braclets. We got up and dusted off, prepared to find Ben Drowned before Slender has to show up in front of a bunch of mortals.

__________________________________________________________

—This chapter is from Alex


	10. Interruption Chapter

-Incase you wanted to know, I’ve taken a break from this website due to the fact that I am still a little confused with myself, and my gender. All I figured out is that I want to be called Alex and use he/him pronouns for myself. If you're transphobic....and if you were just waiting for a chapter, sorry, I just need time to breath and step back and look at the fact that one of my friends, I feel, looks at me differently now that I’ve come out to him. So, yeah, it’s going to be a little before a new chapter is released. Sorry and Happy Pride Month! 🏳️‍🌈

—Signed, Alex


	11. Meeting the Argo Crew

BENS POV||||

I held on for dear life (irony) as Jason instructed the wind horse things to take us to New York, Camp Half Blood. We were pretty far away. I looked down, and immediately regretted it. Then something casught my attention. Two figures out of the corner of my eye. Yellow, and Black. I was about to say something but then we took off at lightning speed. We slowed down a bit. I turned to Jason. “Hey! Do these camp people have electronics?” Jason turned to me and shouted “Actually yeah!! The Hephaestus Cabin made it possible!” “You have one!?” I yelled back. Thank god he understood. He pulled out his phone as I zipped through the familiar electronical world. I took the shortest path I could and it ended up being some guys phone, who was unconscious in an alleyway. I got up and stared to the area Jason described to me. Once I was about 36 yards AWAY from the camp, I waited......and then was trampled by wind horses. I silently cursed as that boy Nico helped me up. “Let’s go” He said. We started towards the camp when we heard an angry yell about 10 yards inn front of us. “ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΓΑΛΜΑΤΙΖΟΜΕΝΕΣ ΟΛΥ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ!?” (why is it glitching so badly!?) Jason whistled. “That’s an Angry Annabeth for ya!” He said, almost cheerfully. I stared. I’ve ran into an Angry Slendy before. It didn’t end well to say the least. But as we approached them I saw “Jack and Hoods. No question about it. Black and yellow figures...ohhhh. The two were talking to some boy that looked like he had stepped out of a charchoal filled grease machine....and he smells like smoke. I’ve grown a tolerance to the smell. Hoods has a faint whiff of it from being around Masks and Masks smells like he just got out of a burning building 99% of the time.” Then I realized they were all staring at me as I had made that remark out loud. I stared at my feet, embarrassed.

________\

>=)


	12. Update

Hi, this is the original author. The author I added to the story, Alex, hasn't been active in four months. I don't know if he'll be back to continue the story. I am very grateful to all of you readers for bearing with us and giving the story love, even though the updates have become scarcer and shorter. I may try to write an end to the story if he doesn't come back in a couple of months. Hopefully, he's doing alright. I do want you all to be prepared in case the story is never completed, though.

Thanks,  
The Author


	13. Phantom's Flaming Fury

*** Leo ***

I was at the edge of the strawberry fields, testing out some new stuff when what looked like two mortals came out of the woods. One of them, the younger one that looked like he was about college-aged, grabbed the other, yellow-jacketed guy's arm and said something to him. I was pretty sure they were mortals who had somehow wandered in, but I was still a little nervous. They could have been monsters or some weird minor gods in disguise too.  
"Hey!" I called out to them, hoping that I wasn't smoking in my nervousness. They had a brief, hushed conversation before approaching me.  
"Uh, hey, we're kind of lost," the older one said. "Can you point us in the right direction?"  
"Yeah, yeah, for sure," I replied, trying to remain chill. "I'll just take you back through the woods the quickest way."  
I walked efficiently over to them and gestured for them to follow me, about to head into the woods. I was ready to get them out of there as fast as possible. Then some new kid walked up from the other direction and started rambling. He said something about smelling me, and smoke, and burning buildings, and hoods, and masks??? At this point, I was very confused and jittery. Fortunately, Jason and Nico walked up behind the kid just then. He stopped talking and sort of ducked his head in embarrassment.  
"Oh, guys, you're here, cool! I was just showing these guys the way out of the woods! They're a bit turned around," I said, starting to ramble too. Jason glanced at them and back at me. _Mortals?_ he mouthed. I gave him a brief shrug. The new, blond kid had looked back up and was staring at the strangers, who were in turn, giving him somewhat intense looks.  
"Maybe I could show them the way. . . ?" he suggested, giving Jason a meaningful look. Jason hesitated but nodded and gestured for the kid to go.  
The three people who were strangers to me walked toward the woods together, not speaking. I looked back at Jason and Nico.  
"Who was that? Are you sure he should be leading them out? Does he even know where to go?" I started firing off questions. Jason held up a hand for me to stop.  
"He's my cousin, and I trust him."  
"Cousin like the immortal side of the family or the mortal?" I asked, going over to them. Jason sighed and I noticed that he seemed tired.  
"Mortal side. As in there's no relation to any god. But he's not exactly mortal. . ." He trailed off. "You might want to have a seat for this one."  
My stomach churned uneasily. I could tell something was weighing on Jason's mind. I thought maybe it had to do with him and Piper taking a break, but something told me there was more to it.

* * *

*** Ben ***

We walked in silence until we were out of earshot and out of sight. Once we were, I slowed down and started to find the words to explain everything that had changed for me. I was cut off when Hoodie shoved me hard into a tree with his arm across my throat. Jack seemed surprised by this. It was weird seeing the surprise in his very human-looking eyes.  
"What the hell?" I croaked out.  
"Where have you been?" Hoodie demanded.  
"Why do you care?" I replied, kicking him hard in the shin. He let go but didn't back up. Jack glanced between us.  
Hoodie said nothing for a moment. "I don't. But someone does. I couldn't blame anyone for not trusting you when left to your own devices."  
"Who's looking for me?" I asked. Yet another question. Hoodie doesn't say anything in response.  
"Let's leave," Jack sighed in a low voice. Neither I or Hoodie moved for several seconds. "Come on," Jack said, still more firmly. We relented our immidiate disspute and Hoodie shuffled back to let me pass.  
Suddenly, I felt a flame of anger flicker in my chest. I felt fed up and pissed off with the way every one of us "lived" and behaved. Some were alright, but most of them (myself included in the past) were entitled, vindictive, vile, sadistic, sick, or all of the above. Suddenly, I was damn furious with them, mucking about like they owned the earth, not a whisper of caring in their hearts.  
"You know what?" I said, beginning slowly, my muscles tensing in anger. They both looked at each other, then back at me, sensing for the first time that something had changed. "I'm not going back with you. Not ever. I don't care who you douchenozzles send after me, there is nothing you can do that will bring me back."  
Jack seemed taken aback; mild curiosity showed on his face, and Hoodie had a rather emotionless but malicious expression.  
"Unexpected, but we have our orders," Jack said mildly. "What do you want us to do? We can't leave you here." He shrugged, his eyes flickering into darkness briefly. Hoodie put a hand on Jack's shoulder, looking me in the eye.  
"We'll be back. This is. . . interesting," he said in a soft, dangerous voice. Hoodie pulled his hood from his pocket and slid it on. He gestured for Jack to follow him before taking off. With one last glance at me, Jack sprinted after Hoodie, his skin gaining back its palor, and his eyes returning to their empty, tar-like state.  
For the first time, I felt concerned for those around me. Their lives had become precious, and I might have brought danger to their door.

* * *

_No real fire was started in the making of this chapter_


	14. Enemies

*** Jack ***

"What do you think's gotten into him?"

For a few moments, Hoodie remained silent. "I don't know," he answered in an irritated voice.

"It's odd. I've never seen a change like that in someone except for people being influenced by supernatural beings. But Ben _is_ a supernatural being. It doesn't make sense scientifically speaking."

Hoodie came to a sudden halt. We were a ways away from where we found Ben, and nearly out of the forest. He faced me.

"Chatty, aren't you?" he said coldly.

"I just think it's intriguing," I replied without giving rise to his temper.

"Your human's showing," Hoodie said under his breath. I couldn't see his face, but I could picture the blank, menace-filled expression that would be there. We both had large portions of ourselves in the control of something beyond our mortality. I at least had some more lucidity than him. He used to fight against it, while I had learned to embrace mine early on.

I didn't respond to him. He needed to let his frustration fade, which would take a while. A couple of moments passed before he turned away from me and trod on. I followed him, but before I could make it more than a few paces, I noticed a person at the edge of my vision. Nearly losing my mask from moving so fast, I whipped around. But I was greeted by nothing more than shadows, though that woman's visage haunted me. There was no way it could have been who I thought. She was long dead. I had made sure of that.

"Coming?" Hoodie called out from ahead, clearly annoyed.

I hesitated but shook off my lingering unease. "Yes," I said, moving on.

* * *

*** Jason ***

"Uh, anyone wanna tell me what's going on? What's your cousin doing here?" Leo asked looking between me and Nico. I sighed.

"He's uh, dead."

"Like, dead, dead?" Leo said incredulously, eyes widening.

"Yeah, dead, dead," I said, trying not to smile.

"Why is he– what is he doing here?"

"Reforming himself, I guess."

"Reforming himself from _what_???" Leo asked, his voice growing higher.

"Uhm." I cough, "Murder."

At this point, I thought he was having an aneurysm. He couldn't seem to find words to put his confusion into. Eventually, though, he seemed to collect himself and find something to say.

"It's really good to see you." He reached out and gave me a grease-covered, warm hug. In all the chaos of the past day or so, I had forgotten that I hadn't seen Leo in person since he came back.

Nico gave a sudden jerk. "Oh yeah, here." He handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"What's this for?" I asked him, confused. Leo suddenly gave a nervous smile and released me.

"It's your place in line to punch him for not telling us he was alive sooner."

I grinned. "Thanks."

Just then, Ben came back out of the woods looking furious. Apprehension flowed into me. I was sure my hunch about Ben knowing those two guys was right. He stormed up to us.

"They found their way out," he told us through gritted teeth.

"Who were they?" I asked with a frown.

"People I used to work alongside," he said bitterly. So I was right then.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing," Leo said. He was twisting some wire anxiously in his hands.

Ben shook his head and seemed to wilt. His exhaustion and bitterness covered him like a shadow. I could suddenly sense how much everything he had been through weighed on him. Nico's eyes flashed with sad and familiar warmth. He must have seen many people like Ben considering all the time he spent in the underworld. Ben hadn't become a killer on his own.

"We should call people together and discuss what this means," Nico advised.

Ben looked up at us and nodded solemnly.

* * *

*** Hoodie ***

~~He refused?~~

I felt the icy hard floor dig into my knees where I knelt.

"Yes." _Stop shaking._

Silence followed my response.

~~Why?~~

"I don't—know." _Stop. Shaking._

~~There must be a reason. What did he say?~~

My vision dimmed.

"He said– he said he was never coming back. That there was nothing we could do to bring him back." _You're pathetic._

~~Then he has forced our hand.~~

I waited for it to continue.

And waited.

_Why won't it say something? Is it angry? You're pathetic._

Then– ~~He cannot be allowed to continue.~~

I nodded. _Idiot._

_You failed to do what you were told._

~~You will bring him to us. Whatever it takes.~~

Ringing…

_You can't think anymore._

_Weak._

_~~A G O N Y~~ _


	15. Blood of Sky

*** Ben ***

They called a meeting to discuss what was happening. I felt out of place in the meeting room at first, though there were many strange things within. It was chaotic and interesting. I began to settle into the atmosphere.

"May I have some order?" The centaur, Chiron, clapped his hands. "Jason and Nico proposed this meeting to discuss something of importance."

The room quieted down but wasn't quite silent.

Jason leaned on the table. "Some of you have met my cousin." He nodded at me. "And I'm sure many of you are curious about what's been going on." He looked at me, which was my cue.

Suddenly the room felt foreign again. I swallowed and took a breath.

"Hi, uh, my name's Ben," I started hesitantly like I was introducing myself during my first day at school. Someone giggled. "Uh, right, so, I'm a ghost."

Full silence this time.

"Like, actually? You're a for-real ghost?" a girl at the table asked.

"Yeah…"

"How are you here???" someone else said, furrowing his brow.

"Er, well, I'm not actually sure. I'm not like you though. I wasn't a demigod." I shrugged uncomfortably. There was a pause. I took a breath. "I did some bad things after I died. I regret all of it. After I died I was vengeful and some evil people wanted to take advantage of that. Now that I've turned my back on them, they'll want revenge. They'll try to spread ruin, fear, and despair wherever there's someone who's willing to help me. I'm sorry to have brought my problems to you."

No one spoke, staring with wide eyes.

"Sounds like a Tuesday," a guy said. The tension was broken by laughter. A girl stood.

"I will help you. Many of us were given second chances, so why shouldn't you be given one?" she held out a hand. I took it gratefully, nearly melting with relief and gratitude on the spot. Jason began to lead a discussion on defensive strategies. He asked me about the enemies we would be facing and I gladly gave him information about them. Hell, maybe these demigods would be the key to wiping out the killers and monsters I'd been companions with.

A girl with wild red hair watched me from the side of the room. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. We made eye contact. She held it for a few moments that felt like eternity stretching darkly across the space between us. Then she turned and walked outside.

I snapped out of a daze I didn't know I had been in. Leaning over to Jason I whispered, "Hey, is it all right if I step out for a sec?" He glanced at me and seemed to understand I wasn't feeling well. He gave me a nod and smile. I smiled back then darted out the door in pursuit of the red-haired girl.

Outside a few drops of rain occasionally fell from above. The girl was standing a few meters away from the porch, her face turned toward the gray sky. Scattered drops of rain fell against her skin, tracing the freckles on her cheeks. I didn't know why, but everything felt slow and unsettling.

She turned to me. "Felt too stuffy in there…" I couldn't figure out if she was telling me how she felt or if she was asking me how I felt. Both, I realized. "My name is Rachel," she told me, her green eyes filled with shadows, burning into my soul. Then she turned her face back to the sky, closing those eyes. Somehow, I knew her quietness was wrong. I didn't know her, but she felt unlike herself.

"Ben—"

She suddenly stopped talking and swayed on her feet. Her eyes began to glow.

"Blood of sky, blood of soul,  
Each shall have felt death's tole.  
Sacrifice is their fate,  
The future shall not wait."

_That was a prophecy. About me. About Jason. Damn it. He's going to die,_ I realized. We were supposed to have a chance at a happy future. Hadn't we both been through enough? This felt like the universe was laughing in my face while I was bleeding out.

Rachel's eyes had stopped glowing and she was dazedly looking around. She saw me.

"Did I give you a prophecy?" she asked. I just nodded. "What was it?"

"It doesn't matter," I said stiltedly. She didn't look convinced but she didn't push it any further.

"Well, if you need anything…" She trailed off.

I shook my head and turned away. What did this mean for us? Were we really so cursed? Yes. Of course we were.

_Jason is going to die._ I felt numb as I walked through camp. The clamor of activity faded into a ringing haze in the background. _He's going to die and I'll be alone again._ I wondered, for a moment, if that was a selfish fear. I clenched my teeth and sprinted for the woods. Tears trailed down my cheeks, surprising me as I ran. They mixed with drops of rain until I made it to the cover of trees. I stopped and stood, staring up at the canopy above me, as Rachel had stared at the sky.

"Well, you're certainly hard on luck." The voice startled me. How hadn't I noticed someone else was there? A woman with curly hair and fierce gold eyes seemed to materialize from the shadows.

I took a step back. She set off so many alarm bells and so much anger. "Who are you?" I asked tensely.

She grinned, a sneer, really. "I am Nemesis."

I hesitated. "Whose nemesis are you?"

A laugh unfurled from her. "Everyone's."

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Balance. You could use a little luck, and your old _friends_ could use some humbling," she said, twisting a small piece of paper between her fingers.

"I'm listening…"

"Good. I saw those two who tracked you down earlier. I gave one a quick glimpse of myself, and based on his reaction, they are vulnerable to us. I don't like their power going unchecked. They are not meant to be immortal."

"What do you want from me?" I asked with suspicion.

"To relinquish your cousin in favor of preventing war. I am asking you not to try to save him. I am asking you to be alone once more, to return to those monsters, to be my agent, to save Jason's home. Are you willing to sacrifice everything for him?"

I swallowed. "Yes."

She smiled, eyes gleaming. "Then you shall be rewarded greatly when your time on this earth is done. You shall join your cousin in the fate of fallen heroes."

"I will spare him the conflict on my behalf, as you ask," I said grimly.

"Then say your goodbyes, Ben. Come back to me when you are finished." She waved me off, cracking open a fortune cookie. I heard her scoff at the fortune as I left.

*******

Jason gave me a confused frown when I gestured for him to step outside with me. He handed something to a girl next to him then walked over to where I stood in the doorway.

"What's up?" he asked, following me outside with a frown.

"I have to leave," I croaked out, hoping he couldn't see I'd been crying.

He blinked. "What?"

"I can't let you fight and face casualties on my behalf."

"Of course you can! We're family, we protect each other!" he said, straightening his posture, a defiant gleam in his eye. I gave a genuine chuckle, which came out a bit strangled.

"That's what I'm doing." I put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm going to take care of this. Then… then we can be at peace together. I need you to trust me," I said, looking at him with fondness. He looked back at me with experienced weariness.

"I trust you," he said, shoulders sagging. "What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"I suppose divine intervention," I laughed. He gave me a knowing look and smile.

"I hope you're ready for whatever happens next."

Dropping the humor, I smiled back sadly. "It'll all work out in the end. I know it will, even if it takes a while."

We stood together on the porch for a few minutes, watching the rain fall to the earth. _I'm not afraid anymore_ _,_ I thought, peace settling over me.

"I should go," I said, turning to him.

He nodded, his eyes reflecting the sky, turning it from gray to clear blue.

"We'll see each other again. For some reason, I'm sure of that," Jason said. He didn't look at me, just kept the sky blue.

"I know we will. There's no doubt in my mind," I replied, standing at the top of the porch stairs.

"See you then," he said softly as I took my first steps.

"See you then."


	16. Notes

I want to thank all of my older readers for sticking with me over the past three years, and my newer readers for joining us. I know the updates were slow, the tenses changed, some chapters were short, and there were rough patches, but I've finally finished this story and I'm happy with what I've made.

We ended up with twelve chapters, which I find fitting for the source material. I don't see myself writing a sequel to this story, but maybe someday I'll do a follow up short story/one-shot detailing Ben and Nemesis's infiltration and takedown of the creepypasta network and his fate afterward.

Watching my writing grow over the course of this story is really fun to see. I'm happy with a lot of the ways my writing has changed and I'm fond of some of the ways I used to write. Ultimately, I'm a better author now and wouldn't go back to how I used to write as a whole, but perhaps I'll pick up some old habits that I still enjoy.

If any of you are sad to see this story end and want to see more of my writing, I have plenty of other content you might enjoy. I have other fics across various fiction/fanfiction websites. My username is ExistingTM on Quotev, Wattpad, and AO3. Most of my stories are posted on Quotev, as well as a couple of interactive story-type quizzes. I also have a writing Tumblr blog where I post a lot of imagines, one-shots, headcanons, and similar content. It is [@multifandomimagines](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/multifandomimagines) (Clicking on the @ should take you to the page).

Thank you all again. Every supportive comment helped motivate me to write this. I would not have finished this story without you all giving me the encouragement to do so. I'm no longer into each of these fandoms as much as I used to be, but they both have a place in my heart, and I am glad to have contributed to and been a part of both communities. <3


End file.
